Lay It On The Line
by CrystalSC
Summary: Through the years, the pain, the tears, the life lessons, the other lovers and everything in between, Angel and Buffy have been bound together. Now, it's two years since Wolfram & Hart fell and Angel is dead. Though she grieves for Angel, Buffy has grown.
1. 1 Hearts Can Change

**Title:** Lay It On The Line  
**Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel the series  
**Characters:** Buffy/Angel, Various others  
**Rating:** MA (though this will be tamer than my previous fanfics)  
**Word Count Chapter 1:** 982  
**Genre: Romance, **het  
**Synopsis:** **Through the years, the pain, the tears, the life lessons, the other lovers and everything in between, Angel and Buffy have been bound together. Now, it's two years since Wolfram & Hart fell and Angel is dead. Though she grieves for Angel, Buffy has grown. After all this, she feels like she's finally moving on and coming into her own. So what would a presence from the past do to her now? Would her life unravel or would she embrace the past and merge it with her future? Can she learn to fit all the pieces of her Buffy-the-slayer and Buffy-the-girl puzzles together?**  
**Type of Feedback preferred:** any concrit is welcome and encouraged. open flaming is not.  
**Disclaimer:** I have no rights to Buffy, Angel or anything else that is profitable. Joss Whedon is the genius with all the credit.  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** ***PLEASE READ***  
- this chapter is PG. I don't intend for this story to be smutty but knowing me it might get there, therefore I'm rating it MA to be on the safe side.  
- this is my first Buffyverse fic and this will most likely contain other characters beside Buffy and Angel  
- this is kind of an experiment meaning that I don't know where it's going. I'm taking it one chapter at a time and seeing what happens.  
- there was an inspiration to kick start this experiment but I don't want to say just what it is yet. a few more chapters in and I will say.  
- even if you're not a fan of the pairing, I'd appreciate reads of this first chapter because I'm wondering about the writing/tone  
- PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave feedback**  
**

* * *

**1. Hearts Can Change**

A round kick to the head sent the vampire flying backwards into a tombstone. A large corner chipped from the monument and crumbled dustily down to the ground. The vampire stood dazed shaking his head back and forth.

Buffy seized the opportunity to leap forward and pummel his abdomen with both fists in brutal repetitive succession. She let the frustration of her day drain from her body through her knuckles as they crunched into the walking corpse's ribs. Who needs therapy when you're a slayer?

With a roar the vampire's head suddenly snapped back then fell forward to connect with Buffy's. Pain sliced through her forehead and sent her stumbling back a few paces.

"Great. Now I'll have a raging headache."

"You're welcome." The vampire sneered an ugly toothy smile.

Buffy cocked her head to the side and gave him her most snotty look. "Did I say 'thank you'? I don't think so."

Stepping ahead, she prepared to lunge for him again when a tingling chill suddenly swept down her spine. Freezing, she glanced around the cemetery toward the line of trees shrouded in darkness. There was nothing visible but the feeling persisted. Buffy shivered slightly recalling a sensation she hadn't felt in years. For a brief moment, it might have only been two seconds, time was suspended and the chill transformed into warmth that spread throughout her body; warmth born from familiarity and emotions deeper than she could describe. It made her feel safe and loved and confused as hell.

Mr. Undead took advantage of Buffy's apparent lack of consciousness of the here-and-now. His large boot slammed into her chest and she felt the air whoosh out of her lungs. Again aware of the threat looming over her, she lay on the grass and gasped for breath.

Pleased with himself, the vampire jeered as he grabbed Buffy's shoulders and hauled her up and against him.

"I was always taught not to play with my food, but you're just so darn cute! I think I might have to have a little fun with you first." His dark eyes drifted down to sweep over her chest.

Disgust swelled in Buffy's stomach. "Dream on sleazy." Her knee jerked forward and smashed into his crotch with all the strength she could summon. With a howl of pain, the vampire's hands released her and he crumpled to the ground.

In one swift motion Buffy pulled her stake from her sleeve to grip it in her fist. Poised above the vampire she taunted him, "Oh, what's the matter? Don't feel like playing any more?"

The vampire's eyes widened as he watched her arm arch into the air and then swing down with a fatal blow to his heart. Buffy smiled in satisfaction as he dissolved into dust. "I have to admit. Sometimes I love my job."

Amazed by her admission, Buffy stayed squatted over the ashes and stared at them. Oh, how many things had changed and yet how many things remained unchanged in her life.

After ten years, she had finally come to appreciate the being that she was. Having spent the last two of the ten years learning and exploring the slayer history, she could now appreciate her legacy in a way she could not as a teen. There was a grace inside of her; a grace that she shared with a few select strong, courageous women. It was a grace that defied logic and gave her a purpose.

Purpose meant something to her now. On the most basic level it was similar to the purpose a dedicated law student has to become a lawyer and serve the community by setting wrongs right. On the most complex level, it was the power to change lives beyond anything other humans could dream about.

There were still days when Buffy would be glad to hang up her badge and let someone else do the work. The days when she came home battered and sore on the outside and the inside, for example. She would often see lovers walking past while holding hands and whispering intimately and she would watch them with a wistful heart. When frustrated by a day full of unsuccessful monster hunting she would pray fervently for an end to her sacred birthright.

But those days were less frequent now. Now, at almost twenty-five years old she was becoming happy with who she was, becoming comfortable in her own skin. She was learning to love herself as she loved those closest to her: flaws, superpowers and all.

Buffy sighed and straightened. Slipping the stake back into her sleeve she began walking towards the entrance of the cemetery. Thinking about the glass of wine and the hot bubble bath she was going to enjoy when she got home, the sudden tingling surprised her. It swept her spine as it had earlier and it gave her pause. Frozen once again, Buffy stared around the cemetery.

Her brows pulled together in a concentrated frown, she scanned the darkness. Her spine warmed as if fingertips barely trailed down her skin. Buffy shook her head and gazed at her shoes. The feeling unnerved her. It was so similar to how she had felt when Angel was close by. Thinking of him, always made her heart ache. That had never changed. Years couldn't make her love him less. The heartache was easier to live with but it was there.

But what was causing this sensation? It couldn't be Angel's proximity. Angel was dead. Forcing herself to acknowledge it once again, a sharp pain squeezed her chest. Buffy placed her fist against it and took a deep breath. Looking up at the stars, Buffy silently hoped for Angel to be at peace, as she did every day. And also as she knew existed.

With a sigh, Buffy's arms dropped to her sides and she strode out of the cemetery to head home.


	2. 2 Not Letting Go Today

**2. Not Letting Go Today**

Buffy eased her body down into the deep tub of hot water. Breathing a sound of ultimate enjoyment she reveled in the water's miraculous ability to not only soothe her battle-earned wounds but to alleviate her troubles by the act of immersion. The sensation of warmth the water brought to her body and the way her limbs slid against one another was rivaled by only one other pleasure she'd ever known.

Buffy's eyes drifted closed as her hand rubbed a soapy cloth over her body. The comfort of the bath combined with the events of the evening had her mind relaxed yet in a contemplative state.

Angel.

It'd been so long since he touched her. She'd been so young and inexperienced. He had assured her once when they discussed it several months later, that she had been perfect and all he had ever dreamed of. But Buffy couldn't be so sure.

Now that she was several years older she had become so much more comfortable with her body. Other lovers had allowed her to learn and explore. Growing into a woman had had some very pleasurable benefits.

The water made a delightful sloshing noise as Buffy shifted to wipe the cloth over her shoulders. Lost in thought, she stared at the tile above the faucet.

She wondered what it would be like to make love to Angel now. Would he like the same things she liked? Could he appreciate her boldness and fire in bed? Buffy was certainly no simpering beauty when it came to sex. After all, she was a slayer. She was full of passion and energy.

Then again, Angel had always enjoyed that aspect of her personality during hunts. Buffy's eyes widened as she thought of how different Angel might be to her. He had been gentle and sweet during their lovemaking. Yet she knew Angel to be fierce, demanding and a force to be reckoned with.

Goosebumps raised on Buffy's flesh as she imagined Angel with her in bed. It would be so nice to explore her newfound desires with the one man she'd always most wanted to. She didn't regret her other lovers. She truly had loved a couple of them and they had enriched her life in their own ways. In the last two years she had casually dated and her resulting sexual encounters had been fun.

But if she was being honest with herself, it had always been Angel who had been the star of her late night fantasies. He alone had tempted her in countless intimate ways.

The water grew colder as Buffy lay in it dreaming up scenarios in which Angel and she would become closer than they had ever been. When the water was cold enough to give her chills she reluctantly opened the drain and stood to reach for her towel.

"What's wrong with me? Why must I still think about things I can't have?" Buffy scowled at herself in the mirror as she wrapped the fluffy yellow cotton around her body.

A sharp rap at the door startled her and the hairbrush she had just picked up clacked against the porcelain sink as she dropped it.

"Yes?"

"Buffy, Giles called and said he's on his way over. He said there was something he needed to discuss." Dawn's voiced called from the other side of the closed door.

"Okay. Thanks. I'm almost finished."

Buffy stood and listened to her sister's footsteps tread quietly away. She finally had her own bathroom and still everyone found her. Though these restful past thirty minutes were more than she'd ever gotten in Sunnydale.

Atlanta wasn't so bad. The traffic was insane and she still didn't drive if she could avoid it but she was getting used to being in a large city. Giles on the other hand hated it and was quite anxious for she and Dawn to rejoin Xander in Scotland.

Her mission here was finished so there really wasn't any need for her to stay. But being back in the United States, no matter how different Cardinal Street was from Revello Drive, reminded her of home. So Buffy was dragging her feet.

Buffy's timing was perfect and Giles was walking in the front door just as she was emerging into the living room, hair still wet and clad in pajamas.

"Hey."

"Hello."

Buffy indicated for Giles to follow her to the kitchen where she began pouring herself a glass of wine. Declining when Buffy offered him a glass, Giles perched himself on a stool in front of the breakfast bar.

"How was your day?" He inquired in his soft British accent.

"Pretty frustrating. I had a solid lead on the Prio Motu demon but I lost him at dusk. Then I met up with a vamp that had to get all gropey." Buffy made a disgusted face.

Glancing up from the linoleum he was inspecting, Giles asked, "Everything go okay?"

"Yep. Dusted him all business-like; very little chit chat this time."

Giles wiped his glasses' lenses. "Good. You've really improved on your time management skills, most definitely."

"So what's up with you? Did you have something you need to tell me?"

"Ah, yes."

Dawn walked into the kitchen and headed for the refrigerator after giving Giles a light squeeze on his shoulder in way of a greeting.

He gave her a sincere smile and continued, "Some activity has been noticed and I thought perhaps since you're not packed and ready to head back to Scotland yet you could take a look into it."

"Mmmhmm." Buffy gave him the droll look that said, 'don't lecture me about moving.'

"It's a Uezuet demon." Giles stated.

"Sounds like a musical instrument." Dawn interjected as she raised her glass of juice to her lips.

Buffy agreed with a short giggle and Giles rolled his eyes.

"Hardly." Giles continued, "Uezuets are demonic souls of the Tartars; a race of people from Russia and Ukraine."

"Demonic souls: rarely good." Buffy shook her head.

"Yes, well, they most certainly are not. These demons possess people. They feed off their energy and make them violently ill. The victims suffer tremendously. It's as though they are undergoing intense chemotherapy. When the demon leaves the host, they most often die."

Buffy and Dawn exchanged outraged glares.

"So they don't just kill and eat their victims, they must torture them?" Buffy sneered her distaste.

"They are most vile." Giles nodded and glanced again at the counter.

"Where can I find him?"

"Here's the address." He slipped a piece of paper from his pocket and slid it towards her on the counter. "You'd do best to search the lair during daylight hours before attacking. He won't rise until dusk. We can discuss killing tactics tomorrow."

"You want to join me?" Buffy casually asked. It'd been a long time since she and Giles had been able to spend any quality time together and she missed him.

Giles' face softened as he gazed at her. "I wish I could but I have an appointment tomorrow with the Council's liaison that is stationed here. " With a more upbeat tone he added, "I should be done by evening though if you'd like me to join you when you go back."

"Okay. We'll see how it goes." They smiled at one another.

Dawn took a deep breath. "Well, I'm heading to my room. I am going to veg in front of the tv. I'm determined to enjoy the last bit of this summer before we have to head back to Scotland and…exams! You," She pointed at Buffy "be careful tomorrow, in case I don't see you before you leave."

Pressing a quick kiss to Buffy's offered cheek, Dawn then turned to Giles and gave him a quick squeeze before trotting off down the hall. "See you tomorrow Pops."

Giles shook his head in exasperation. "Why does she insist on calling me that ghastly nickname?"

Buffy laughed. "I don't know. It just stuck when she started it a few years ago, didn't it?"

Buffy turned to rinse her empty wine glass in the sink. "I tell you what though, I'm so glad her break in school coincided with the task here in Atlanta. I wouldn't have liked to come without her. It's amazing the way our relationship has changed."

She leaned against the counter and folded her arms across her chest as Giles looked on in approval.

"Well, you've both grown tremendously."

"Yes." Buffy agreed. "Will is supposed to be coming into town next week."

"I heard."

"If only Xander would be here, it'd be almost like old times." Buffy sounded wistful.

"Somewhat."

For a few moments, neither of them spoke, both thinking of a small town on the west coast that no longer existed.

"Giles?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me again how you found out about Angel's death."

Giles' head snapped up in surprise. "Angel? Well, some colleagues in California looked into his whereabouts for me after the collapse and found witnesses that attest to his fall."

"Were these colleagues people you know well?"

"Not…not personally. But they are very respected in the community." His eyes narrowed as he gazed her speculatively. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I've just…I've just had him on my mind tonight. You know how that goes."

"Mmm." Giles murmured acknowledgement but it was clear he didn't believe her.

Shortly after, Giles left to return to his hotel. Buffy told him there was a spare room in the comfortable rented home but he insisted he liked being in his own space.

That night, Buffy dreamed of Angel. He greeted her in the sunlight and kissed her senseless. Little words were exchanged as they made love on a grassy knoll. Her eyes devoured the shape of his lips and her fingers savored the feel of his dark hair as she swept it back from his forehead.

Nights like this were what Buffy lived for.


	3. 3 All Work And No Play

**3. All Work And No Play**

The sun came too soon for Buffy's liking. It shone in the bedroom window, urging her to get up and move about. Instead, she lay awake and stared at the ceiling for a solid ten minutes before the need to use the restroom forced her out of the cozy covers.

Once she'd brushed her teeth and washed her face, she was more alert and ready to get on with her day. She wanted to get the recon work on the demon finished as soon as possible so that she would have ample time to discuss tactics with Giles before heading back.

Not knowing what she'd encounter she dressed in a sensible jeans and t-shirt ensemble and forewent makeup. Her hair pulled back into a high ponytail, she pushed her feet into her favorite softest pair of tennis shoes and rushed to make herself a cup of coffee before heading out the door.

Buffy read the address that Giles had given her and was glad she recognized the street. It wasn't too far and walking would be pleasant this morning since the air was balmy. She stepped onto the cracked sidewalk and began heading east.

The distraction of work was welcome today. Her dreams had been too good the night before and she knew that if she didn't concentrate on something today, she'd keep slipping into that fantasy. Even now as she walked towards a demon lair, she flushed with heat as she remembered how Angel had touched her in a dream.

Before long she found herself standing in front of a modest ranch style home. It looked like a thousand similar homes in suburbia. She double-checked the address on the piece of paper against the numbers on the vinyl siding.

"The demons are moving on up."

Grimacing she step forward to peek in the windows of the house. Gone were the days of all the demons and monsters hiding in the sewers. Each day it seemed they grew more bold and spread throughout the cities and neighborhoods of humans.

How frustrating that was for Buffy and her team. They had sunk an entire city in an effort to stop the spread of evil. You would think the bad guys would be just a little more afraid.

Nothing looked out of place in the home. It looked as though a soccer mom would be arriving at any moment with her noisy brood of children. Buffy walked around the side of the house looking through each window. Once inside the backyard she noted that there was virtually no visibility of it from the street. High hedges grew along the fences and blocked the neighboring houses from sight.

After seeing nothing abnormal through the windows Buffy stepped up to the backdoor and twisted the knob. It was locked. She smiled faintly to herself at the irony that a demon would lock a door. Grasping the knob firmly she wrenched it and the door popped open.

Inside there was a faint sickly smell in the air like in a hospital. Buffy pinched her nose. "Ah. The demon-next-door."

Holding her breath as much as possible, she quickly examined the interior rooms in the main part of the house. On the other side of the living room a hallway led to what Buffy assumed were the bedrooms. All of the adjoining doors were closed which blocked any sunlight from the windows.

With a resigned murmur Buffy said, "Yes please. I'll take the dark, creepy, dead-end hallway."

Despite the lack of life she'd observed, Buffy found herself tip-toeing down the hall before easing open each door.

The last door stood directly at the end of the hallway. Buffy eased it open an inch and the stench increased in intensity. She froze and closed her eyes. Willing herself to swallow the urge to be sick, she reopened her eyes and glanced into the room as she cracked the door open farther.

It was a bathroom. Pale green tiles covered the walls and a white sink stood in contrast. Buffy's eyes swept to the left and noticed the tip of a shoe. Opening the door just a bit wider, she poked her head in and saw a man lying wrapped around the commode. It looked as though he'd been sick and just simply passed out there. He could have been drinking all night. But this was the slayer's world and Buffy knew that wasn't the case.

She now knew what the demon looked like but she didn't know how to kill it. Not wanting to risk a fight she didn't know how to end, she slowly backed up and closed the door as it had been.

She couldn't get out of the house fast enough. When she reached the fresh air outside, she opened her mouth and took deep, gulping breaths. Her lungs almost burned from the sudden gluttony.

As she made her way across the lawn to head home a splash of white caught her eye. Pausing, she looked down at a piece of paper tucked between the blades of grass. Buffy picked it up and carefully unfolded it. It was the address of the house.

Puzzled, she glanced around the yard then back down at the paper. She felt in her pocket to ensure she still had the paper Giles had given her. She did. And besides, this wasn't Giles' handwriting. Was someone else trying to scope out the demon?

Tucking the paper into her pocket to lay alongside her own, she left the yard in a flurry.

* * *

When Giles arrived that evening Buffy was dressed for hunting. Dark stretch pants encased her legs and a soft black t-shirt hugged her chest. Hunting demons wasn't glamorous so there was no need for dressier clothing. This allowed her to be a bit stealthier and the stretch of the materials helped her in a fight.

"Buffy, I'm sorry I can't accompany you. Something's come up in England and I'm going to have to attend a video conference tonight." Giles looked apologetic.

"Oh." Buffy felt her face fall. Trying not to let her disappointment show she quickly said, "What's going on? Not another apocalypse I hope."

Giles nodded. "Someone who wants to start one, unfortunately. I shall not lay the burden of it on you right now when you are heading out for a hunt. We can discuss it later."

Buffy led him into the living room where they sat on opposite sides of a walnut-colored coffee table. The piece of paper she had found earlier was laying on it.

Buffy pointed to it and spoke as Giles picked it up. "I found that at the demon's "lair" today. Did you know they're living like Ozzie and Harriet now?"

Giles was frowning at the piece of paper and spoke absentmindedly, "Yes. Growing bolder every day. This…this paper…you say you found it at the house?"

"Yes. On the lawn."

"It appears as though someone else may be hunting the demon."

"That was my guess too. A danger you think?"

"Probably not. But I'd like to know who it is. Perhaps it would be wisest to just observe the demon one more night. Then you could find out who else is working here."

"Can the human victim survive another night? Giles, I saw the demon today. Or at least the human. It was a man. Just a normal looking man. He was passed out over a toilet."

Giles nodded and ran a hand down the front of his tweed jacket. "Yes. He was probably still inhabited by the demon. They go into a hibernation of sorts during the day. The human host along with the demon inside it sleeps quite heavily during daylight hours. What condition did the human appear to be in?"

Shrugging Buffy said, "He just looked like he'd been to a keg party. No real signs of illness."

"Then he must have just recently been possessed. A Uezuet can live off the human for several weeks." He nodded as he continued, "Yes, I believe the human can survive one more night."

"Okay then. More snooping tonight. You know, patience isn't one of my virtues. I'd rather just go ahead and kill the thing."

Giles smiled. "Yes, I know you are rather…impetuous."

"It's why you love me." Buffy flashed Giles a large grin. "So, how do I kill it anyway?"

"The classic: decapitation."

Buffy slapped her hands onto her knees. "Alright! Easy peasy. And fast too with my scythe."

Giles tilted his head down at her and peered over his glasses. "But then the human would be dead as well."

"Oh. Right." Buffy looked dismayed.

"No, I'm afraid we'll need him in the human body. He'll of course want to stay in it because he'll think we fear to hurt the human. The demon is incredibly fast and strong in his human body but even more so in his natural state therefore once he leaves the host, it'd be best to have him bound immediately."

Buffy passed Giles an aggravated look. "Why didn't you tell me all this last night? What if I had attacked him today?"

"I asked you not to and I knew you wouldn't."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Hello! Miss Impetuous here. Remember me?"

Giles bit back a smile. "Well, just observe again tonight and then tomorrow, if this mysterious third party doesn't interfere, you can capture the Uezuet in his weakened hibernated state. I believe that you, Dawn and I may be able to exorcise the demon from his host. Then you can commence killing him."

"Sounds like a solid plan." Buffy remarked confidently.

"Don't take this too lightly Buffy. Even in his weakened state, the demon is incredibly strong." Giles' tone was firm and serious.

"Hey, I've faced a Hell God. It can't be worse than that."

* * *

The summer grass was noiseless under the soft soles of Buffy's boots as she walked slowly into the yard. Dusk was just setting in and deep shadows stretched across the lawn and over the house.

Buffy stood under a Dogwood tree and debated whether to watch from there or venture inside. She couldn't watch both front and rear entrances and she didn't want to lose him. Right when she had decided to go in, a noise came from the rear of the house.

Instinct kicked in and Buffy fled towards the noise. Rounding the corner of the house, she came face to face with the demon-man. Her body pitched forward and her arms flapped beside her for balance as she kept herself from slamming into the demon.

She looked up into the face of a man. It would be hard for anyone to know he was possessed by a demon. His face was pleasant with light eyes and a head of full wavy reddish-brown hair.

But as she watched, the light eyes hardened. "Who are you?" His voice sounded so normal it almost made her question what she knew to be true.

"Oh…uh…I was looking for Bob? Does Bob live here?" Buffy stammered and plastered a fake smile on her face.

Her mind was whirring with thoughts. Mostly, "don't fight tonight…don't fight tonight."

The demon-man sneered. "Nice try."

As quick as lightening a large male hand was wrapped around her throat and she felt her feet leaving the ground. Clawing at his hand with both of hers, she choked for air. Her eyes rolled in her head and desperation started to creep into her chest.

Suddenly the pressure released and her body fell to the ground. Buffy braced her hands in the grass and coughed to relieve the pain and burn in her throat.

She looked up to see the demon-man glaring at her. "You get one more chance. Who are you?"

Buffy glared back for a moment while panting heavily. As fast as she could move, she stood and round kicked the man. "I'm the slayer."

The man growled. In an odd, disconnected moment, Buffy mused at how odd it was to hear what appeared to be a normal man actually growl like a wolf about to attack.

She barely saw him coming he moved so fast. He punched her in the stomach making her double over and then smashed into her chin with a right hook snapping her head back and making her spine straighten.

Buffy stumbled backwards and glared at him. "Why don't you come on out of that grad student so I can use all my strength."

The demon-man gave an evil grin. "What and ruin all the fun? And please, call me Bob."

"Bob" made to lunge for her again when out of the corner of Buffy's eye she saw a speed of blackness. A man rushed in from the side of the yard and tackled the demon. Both went sprawling into the grass.

Buffy watched as they became a mass of waving arms punching and clawing at one another. The man in black had his back to her and there was so much movement she couldn't see who he was. She knew instinctively that this must be the mysterious third party she and Giles had discussed.

The demon-man growled as he shoved at his opponent who now had him trapped below him. "Get the fuck off me!"

As the man grabbed the demon by both shoulders and brought him forward only to slam him back down he taunted, "Oh, but you didn't ask nicely."

Buffy froze when the man spoke. Her heart stopped beating and time stood still.

She knew that voice.

The demon managed to raise his legs and kick the man off of him. The man flew backwards and crashed at Buffy's feet. Taking advantage of the brief reprieve, "Bob" fled the yard. Buffy barely registered his departure.

Her wide eyes were fixed on the man lying at her feet who was now staring back as he propped himself up onto his elbows. Dirt and grass covered his long black coat and he was breathing hard.

"Angel?" Buffy breathed. Her heart resumed beating but instead of beating normally it hammered at triple speed.

Angel looked into her eyes and with an unsure smile said, "Hello Buffy."


	4. 4 A Love Restrained

**4. A Love Restrained**

Buffy couldn't speak. One hand flew to her open mouth as she grasped her abdomen with the other one. She stumbled backwards into the side of the house but didn't notice the firmness pressing against her shoulders.

Angel rose from the ground, his eyes continuously trained on Buffy's. He wasn't sure quite how to start the conversation so they simply stared at one another. After a few minutes of Buffy remaining locked in the same shocked position, he became concerned.

"Buffy? Are you okay?" Angel took a tentative step in her direction.

His soft voice, cool and soothing as it had always been, woke her from her trance. She let her hands fall to her sides and advanced towards Angel.

Bewildered, Buffy's brow wrinkled, "Wha…" She watched her fingertips reach out and softly skim his sleeve, just barely touching him. It was enough to send a jolt of realization through her.

"You're not dead."

Angel gave a shaky nervous laugh. "No. No, I'm not."

Her green eyes snapped up at his confession. She watched him and he returned her gaze steadily. A thousand questions filled her mind but remained unspoken.

"You are a sight for sore eyes Buffy." Angel's words were almost a whisper.

"You're a sight period. One I didn't think I'd ever see again."

"I'm sorry to startle you like this." He looked down at the ground and kicked a pebble with the toe of his boot before looking again into her face. "When I saw you, I wasn't going to interfere but I thought he was hurting you and…"

"How?"

"Well, you seemed to be holding back and he was pretty strong so…"

Buffy waved her hand to dismiss his explanation. "I don't care about Bob."

Angel arched an eyebrow. "Bob?"

Continuing Buffy said, "I meant you. How are you here?"

"I drove."

Exasperated Buffy propped her hands on her hips and gave him a hard look. "Angel. No games. I thought you were dead."

Angel sighed and glanced towards the front of the house. He was quite for a moment trying to decide how much he should tell her. Turning back to her he said, "Why don't we go somewhere and get a cup of coffee?"

Buffy thought of telling him no; of demanding he explain right then and there. But Angel was staring at her with those soft brown eyes of his and her willpower evaporated.

"Fine." She managed.

Indicating that she should lead, Buffy turned and strode towards the sidewalk with Angel close behind her. Not a word was said but suddenly the air was rife with tension. She could feel the heat of his body behind her, his strong presence impossible to ignore.

She paused to let him come even with her side so they could walk together. Glancing sideways she looked at his handsome face. He was gazing straight ahead and his profile was half in shadow. Still, Buffy could make out the long line of his straight nose and curve of his throat as it arched over his adam's apple.

Mentally telling herself not to run her fingertips down the length of his strong stubbled jaw line she said, "You've been watching me, haven't you?"

Angel's head swiveled towards her then forward again but not before Buffy caught the look of self-reproach on his face. "I hadn't intended to. I didn't know you were here. I came here to hunt the Uezuet demon. I was just cutting through the cemetery last night when I saw you."

"I felt you."

Their eyes met for a moment.

"Anyway," Angel carried on, "I didn't know if I should approach you." He suddenly turned and gave her a playful grin. "Besides, I like watching you fight."

Buffy's stomach lurched and a red blush crept into her cheeks. She was suddenly quite upset she had worn the black stretch pants and t-shirt and wished she had something more feminine and alluring on. Embarrassed at her body's reaction she pulled her gaze from his and looked down the street.

"The café is only about another block up." She nodded with her head to indicate the path ahead of them.

As she spoke, Angel observed her. Her blond hair shone in the moonlight. He delighted in the ponytail's light-hearted bounce as she walked. As always, her skin looked soft and smooth and he had to remind himself not to reach out and caress it. Giving Buffy's reaction to his compliment moments earlier, he wasn't sure she'd welcome his touch.

Being this close to her however, was heaven and hell. He could smell the shampoo in her hair and it mixed with that delicious scent that was all Buffy, earth and flowers and power. Angel could feel his blood begin to rush through his body. Forcing himself to clear his thoughts, he coughed and looked towards the café they were now approaching.

Gentlemanly, he stepped ahead of her and opened the door. She graced him with a small smile before stepping past him into the café.

The air was warm inside the small restaurant and cylindered shafts of light rained soft glows onto each of the tabletops. The intimacy of being inside the small building heightened their awareness of each other and they both briefly pretended to be interested in the décor.

Angel asked Buffy what she'd like to drink and excused himself to place their orders. She chose a booth in the corner of the restaurant. There were only a few other customers in the café but she innately felt they need privacy.

Looking at Angel as he stood at the counter speaking to the young barrister, she was amazed at how handsome he was. He was tall with wide shoulders and narrow hips, which lent themselves to a sensuous swagger as he glided towards their table with two brown cups in his hands. Again, Buffy felt that flurry of excitement in her mid-region. There was no denying the attraction he held for her.

"Can I get you anything to go in it?" Angel inquired.

"No thank you. It'll be sweet enough with the peppermint in it."

He nodded and sank down into the other side of the booth. His large frame filled the space and made the table seem entirely too small.

"You look beautiful."

Angel watched her blush from his compliment and she stared at the lid of her coffee cup as her fingernails pinched the plastic. She was so dainty and feminine; all female and he loved it.

"Yeah." Buffy sarcastically mumbled. "Hunting gear is all the rage now." She self-consciously tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "You look pretty good too."

The corners of Angel's lips turned slightly up before he raised his coffee cup and took a tentative sip.

Buffy cocked a brow and tilted her head to one side. With an amused smile she noted, "You know, I've never seen you drink anything besides blood before."

Angel froze and looked at her over the lid of his cup.

"I mean...I know you can and have. I just haven't ever seen you do it."

"Does it bother you?"

"Oh no." Her face softened. "I like it for some reason."

"Good." Angel seemed pleased.

"So, are you going to start this conversation or am I?"

Angel pushed some napkins around unnecessarily on the table. "What would you like to know?"

"How you survived. Giles was informed that the battle was in epic proportions." Her voice softened as she saw darkness drift over Angel's eyes.

Turning his head to the side he stared at the mini blinds covering the window. Buffy didn't press him. Angel was never overly loquacious and this was something she knew was going to be difficult for him to talk about.

"It was epic." He breathed. "I did die Buffy. The Powers That Be, they brought me back. I don't know why. I'm still searching for answers."

Buffy held her breath as he was speaking. She could read the hurt on his face and it broke her heart. She ached for him and wanted desperately to make his pain stop.

"Were you…was it…like me? Heaven?" Buffy leaned in to catch his eyes.

The eyes that gazed back at her looked old and filled with sadness. "No."

Tightness filled her chest as she hurt for him. "I'm so sorry Angel. At least I knew who and why. If I can help you find the answers, I will."

"Thank you."

Moments passed as they sat in silence.

Giving him a small, knowing grin Buffy asked, "So. Back from the dead twice now, huh? Copycat."

Angel let out a small chuckle that warmed her heart. It was a rare gift to hear Angel amused. When he did smile, it lit up the room. It warmed a person from the inside out.

The cheerfulness was short lived however and soon they lapsed back into the heavy quietness.

"Is anyone else alive?" Buffy asked the question she knew Angel feared answering. She knew that the loss of his friends would weigh heavy on his heart.

"Wesley and Gunn died." He watched Buffy's solemn expression as she listened. "I believe that Illyria and Spike may have made it out alive but I've not been able to reach them."

Searching her face to gauge her reaction and seeing none he asked, "Does that please you? To know that Spike may be alive?"

Buffy's chin notched up a degree. "Wouldn't you if it had been Cordelia?"

Angel was gentleman enough to look apologetic. "Yes of course. I'm sorry."

She immediately felt bad for making him apologize. "No, Angel. I'm sorry. Cordelia and Wesley…I'm very sorry to hear about their deaths. I mean…I may not have ever been close to them but I did care. And Gunn…well I care because he meant something to you."

"Thanks." Angel whispered.

"And I'm sorry I wasn't there to help. I should have come to help you fight."

Angel shook his head fervently. "No. I wouldn't have let you stay. I didn't want you there, just as you didn't want me in Sunnydale." He paused. "I couldn't have stood to see something happen to you."

Understanding, Buffy simply nodded. They were both each other's weak spot. Neither one would ever endanger the other.

"So tell me," She began, "Two years. Why haven't you told me?"

"I didn't know if it was the best thing to do."

"Angel, I know things have been difficult between us but despite that, we're friends, aren't we? Haven't we always been there for one another when it was something that mattered?"

"Yes, but last time we saw each other Buffy, you told me you needed time alone, to figure out who you are. I didn't want to mess up any plans you might have for yourself."

Buffy reached across the table and placed her hand over his. She rubbed her thumb over his warm skin.

"Angel, I always want to know if you're okay."

Their skin touching sent an electrical jolt through them both. Buffy pulled her hand back a little too quickly and Angel cleared his throat.

"Besides, that was over three years ago." Buffy added.

There was something nagging at the back of her mind and she couldn't figure out exactly what it was. If she could just focus…

"Are you finished?"

"Hmmm?" Buffy looked up at Angel, startled out of her reverie.

"Are you finished with your coffee?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you. It was delicious."

"I guess we should go." Angel was unsure of what to do next. He certainly didn't want to end his time with Buffy. Being near her again…always felt like coming home. But his needs always came second to hers and he wasn't sure just what her needs were.

They tossed their cups into the garbage and walked out into the night breeze.

"Where are you staying?" Buffy asked nonchalantly.

"A small motel not too far from here." Angel pointed in the opposite direction.

Buffy hesitated only a moment and then plunged forward before she could talk herself out of it. In her heart, she didn't want her time with Angel to end. If she allowed herself to think about it, she would change her mind.

"Why don't you stay with us tonight? It's only Dawn and I in the house and there's a spare bedroom, which I'm sure would be more comfortable than a motel room. Dawn will probably be in for the night already any way." Realizing it sounded as though she wanted to be alone with him, she quickly added, "We could talk some more. We've got a lot of catching up to do."

She was sure Angel would decline so when he said yes, she simply stared at him with wide eyes. Angel's expression started to morph into confusion and she recovered herself.

Shaking her head she gave a small laugh. "C'mon." She waved her arm to signal he should follow her.

They spent most of the walk home discussing the Uezuet demon and the best way to kill it. Buffy explained the plan of kidnapping him during the day so that Giles, she and Dawn could exorcise it from the human and kill it while in it's true form. Angel agreed this was the best route to go.

"Why were you hunting the demon?" Buffy inquired.

"I've been taking odd jobs such as this while also trying to track down connections to the Powers. So, are Giles and Dawn going to be home?"

Buffy's blond hair bounced as she shook her head. "No, Giles is staying at a hotel and Dawn will be but she'll most likely be in bed. She's a light-weight and can't often make it past midnight." Buffy's face broke into a genuine grin.

"It seems like you and your sister are getting along good now." Angel observed.

He remembered when Buffy had explained to him that Dawn wasn't her blood sister but had instead been sent to her magically. He had felt as shocked as everyone else. There were so many times he could remember when Dawn had snuck into Buffy's room and caught she and Angel making out. Dawn had threatened to tell their Mom and Buffy would threaten her. He smiled now at the memory of the little brat. When he had been human he had had a little sister so there had always been a fondness for Dawn.

"We do." Buffy now answered. "She's almost 21 you know. She only has a few exit exams to take and she'll graduate from University."

Angel was pleased to hear and told her so.

When they reached the house, they sat on the living room sofa talking softly so they wouldn't wake Dawn. Only two small lamps had been turned on and the room was dim, cozy, quiet and intimate. Buffy drew her legs underneath herself and sat sideways facing Angel. He stretched his arm out over the sofa as he turned his body towards her.

They talked for hours about nothing important and about things that were important. Angel's worries about Connor and Buffy's still lingering concerns for Dawn. The night crept by as they reminisced and laughed about the precious good times they had shared and grew solemn when their minds lingered on the times that had not been so good.

After a few hours of this, Angel realized they had unconsciously moved closer to one another. A hush came over the conversation and they watched one another intently. Buffy's heart began to beat faster at the unspoken turn the situation had taken. Suddenly the room was several sizes smaller and all she could see was Angel.

Extending his hand, Angel brushed the back of his long fingers down the length of Buffy's cheek Instinctively; she turned her face into his hand. Her eyes fluttered closed as her lips parted to expel a shaky breath. Angel felt himself grow hard just watching her lips. Her skin felt just as soft and smooth as he had remembered. He knew it'd be even softer on the underside of her breasts.

Before he could lean in to press his lips against hers, Buffy pulled away. "I should make sure you have enough blankets and pillows for your bed. I'll be right back."

Angel let his hand drop back to the sofa and nodded mutely. He watched her head down the hall to check the guest room.

What was he thinking? He knew he shouldn't press Buffy. She'd told him once she needed time for herself. It was just that seeing her again, it stirred up feelings he had been trying to suppress for years. She owned his heart like no other ever had. He had thought once, four years ago, that it might be possible for him to love again. And he had, in a way, but it was nothing compared to what he felt for Buffy.

She alone could make him angry, happy and horny all at the same time. Her body seduced him without trying. She was so soft, slight and feminine yet tough and powerful. Her mind was sharp and her heart was good.

Buffy walked back into the room and announced, "Well the bed's all made up. I'll show you where it is."

He stood and followed her down the narrow hall watching her slightly rounded hips as she walked. When she reached the bedroom entrance she stopped in the doorway and leaned against the jamb.

Buffy swept an arm out to point into the room. "It's not much but it'll be comfortable."

Angel barely glanced at it before stepping into the doorway. The space was narrow and his body loomed over hers forcing her to tilt her head back to look into his eyes. He stared down at her with intensity. Heat washed over her body.

"Do you remember when I slept on the floor beside your bed?" Angel murmured, reaching his arm out to brace his hand on the jamb above her head.

Buffy could barely breathe. "Yes."

He stayed frozen, standing over her and gazing into her eyes. Buffy couldn't have moved if she wanted to.

Finally, Angel turned into the bedroom and with his back to her spoke softly, "Goodnight Buffy."

Buffy blinked several times and took a deep breath. "Goodnight Angel." And she turned and left for her own bedroom.

Going to sleep was extremely difficult. Buffy's body felt flush and the sheets against her skin were too much weight. In the wee hours of the night, unable to stand the torture any more, she thought of Angel in the room down the hall and slipped her hand beneath the material of her panties.

* * *

When she awoke in the morning, her immediate thoughts were of Angel. Feeling almost as if it were a dream, she crept down the hall to see if he was really in her house.

She gently opened the door to bedroom and stepped inside. Closing the door behind her, she looked at the bed.

Angel lay in the bed deliciously naked. Laying on his back, a single sheet hung low on his hips and she could see the dips and curves around his pelvic bones. His hair was disheveled and one arm was tossed above his head. The sheet did little to hide his state of arousal and Buffy's eyes couldn't help but linger on the tantalizing view.

Then something else caught her attention and she gasped loudly.

Angel snapped awake, sitting straight up in bed he glanced around with bleary eyes. "What? What's wrong?" he demanded.

The something that had been nagging at the back of Buffy's brain was suddenly clear to her. The stubble on his chin, the coffee drinking, and the warmth of his hand and now, the very clear rays of sunshine bathing his skin as it shone through the bedroom windows.

"Angel, you're human!" Buffy wheezed.


	5. 5 Good Morning

**5. Good Morning**

"Oh, yeah. That." Angel mumbled and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

Buffy stared at him incredulously. "Oh yeah, that? Seriously? That's all you have to say? Were you even going to tell me?"

"I probably would have. Eventually." A large yawn warped his words.

Buffy's mouth snapped closed, opened to speak and then closed again. Crossing her arms across her chest, she simply glared at him.

Angel stretched. His large muscled arms reached high above his head and his defined abdomen grew taught. As he moved the sheet fell lower on his waist until Buffy could see crisp dark hairs peeking from beneath the material.

Drawing in a quick breath, Buffy spun around to place her back to him.

"Is something wrong?" Angel asked.

"Yes. I can't believe you're being so non-chalant about this. Plus, you're naked."

Angel glanced down at his self and bit back an amused smile. Reaching down he retrieved his black slacks from the floor where he'd tossed them a few hours earlier.

Buffy could hear the rustle of material as Angel slipped into them. She tried hard not to imagine his lean thighs dusted with dark hairs. Biting her lip she waited until the room was silent before turning around.

That might have been a mistake. Taking in the sight of him, she felt like hyperventilating. Angel stood with only his slacks on. The buttons were open and she could see the trail of hair dipping below the zipper. His chest was sculpted and wide practically begging for her to trace her nails over it. He stood slightly leaning to his right and his hair was in wild disarray from sleep. Buffy didn't think he'd ever looked sexier.

Starting to finally wake up now that he was on his feet, Angel looked at Buffy. How many years had it been since he'd seen her in the morning? Several. She was just as gorgeous as she had been then. His eyes raked down her body as he took in her cute lacy tank top. The baggy pajama pants weren't feminine but somehow they didn't detract from her sexiness. Angel wanted to place her into the bed behind him and stay there all day with her.

"So?"

Pulling himself back into the moment he remembered Buffy had just learned he was human and she seemed quite irritated about it. "So, you being angry isn't the reaction I expected from you."

A sharp line appeared between her eyes and she drew her brows together. "Maybe I wouldn't be if you had just told me."

Angel sighed. Buffy could always overreact in a situation. "I didn't think I needed to announce it as soon as I saw you."

"We were talking about what happened to you Angel! Did it not occur to you to slip this little nugget of information into the conversation?"

"You haven't exactly told me all the details of what's happened to you in the last two years."

"Don't turn this around on me." Buffy snapped.

"Fine. Let's keep this on me. This is a pretty big deal Buffy and I'm trying to handle it the best I can." Angel snapped back.

Buffy took at step forward as she scowled at him. "Remember when we were talking about being friends last night? That we would be there for each other? Was that a lie? Or did you mean, only when it's convenient for you?"

Angel advanced a step and grabbed Buffy by the upper arms. His eyes narrowed in anger as he yanked her up and against his body. Tilting his head down until it was a mere few inches from hers he growled, "I do a lot of things Buffy but I don't lie. You know better than to accuse me of that."

Their chests rose and fell as both searched for air in the oxygen-deprived room. Anger and desire suddenly infused as both became aware of their bare skin touching; of her feminine body pressed against his hard length.

Before Buffy could think, Angel's hand was tangled in the back of her hair and his lips crushed down on hers. Velvety soft but firm and demanding, his lips enveloped hers and pulled them into his mouth before the tip of his tongue glided across them.

When she felt his tongue seeking entrance into her mouth, she immediately obeyed and parted her lips. Buffy moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck as he explored her mouth. Everything was lost to her except the sound and feel of Angel. His hands slid around to press against the small of her back, drawing her closer against him. He felt himself harden as she kissed him back with urgency.

Being with Angel felt so natural that without thinking Buffy rubbed her body against him. She rotated her hips to indicate her desire and could feel the bulge of his shaft pressing against her abdomen.

A small rumble sounded deep in Angel's throat as Buffy moved against him. Blood pumped through his veins and for the first time in years, he felt his skin growing hot from desire.

His hands began to roam, down over her buttocks and grasping her hips as his lips traveled across her jaw to seek her ear lobe.

Buffy thought she was coming undone. Angel's tongue traced the lobe of her ear and caressed the soft spot of skin just behind it. She could hear him raggedly breathing and it made her shiver. Her hands clasped his shoulders as she titled her head back to give him better access.

"Angel…you're…so warm."

He mumbled a response she couldn't understand as his tongue continued to trail down her throat.

"Buffy?"

Angel and Buffy broke apart as they heard Dawn's voice call out just before the door flung open.

"Buffy are you in…" Dawn broke off as she saw a half naked, flushed and disheveled Angel standing next to a rumpled bed.

"Oh my gosh! Angel!" Dawn's mouth dropped open and she stared at him, frozen in the doorway.

Buffy spoke up in a very light-hearted tone. "Look who I found."

Dawn's eyes swiveled over to Buffy. One look at the crinkled tank top and the expression of guilt on Buffy's face and Dawn drew her own conclusions.

With a knowing smirk she said, "Hmmm. I see."

"Hi Dawnie." Angel said. "It's good to see you again."

Still smirking, Dawn replied. "You too. You look…" She let her eyes travel down his chest then back up again. "Fit."

Angel ducked his head to hide a smile and Buffy moved to push her sister towards the door.

"Okay Dawn. We'll be out in a minute."

When Buffy had successfully gotten rid of her sister she turned to see Angel staring at her with a broad grin across his face.

She paused for a moment then burst into a fit of giggles. Angel chuckled along with her. For a moment they'd been teenagers and the little brat sister had interrupted again.

* * *

A short time later Buffy walked into the kitchen to prepare some coffee. Dawn didn't drink it so she knew a pot would need to be brewed.

Dawn was sitting on the stool waiting for her and practically jumped up when Buffy entered.

"Oh my gosh, what's he doing here? Did you know he was coming? Did you sleep with him? Man, he still looks good. But Buffy, it's still Angel and you know how things go with him. Why didn't you warn me? Did he seem like he's taller? What about…"

Buffy held up her hand to block the barrage of questions. "Please Dawn. Coffee first."

Buffy didn't really need the coffee first. She was already wide-awake from the kiss Angel had given her. Hell, she was practically a live wire. But now that he wasn't standing next to her, she could think and her mind was in turmoil over all the monumental information she'd just acquired.

"I can't wait!" Dawn pleaded. "C'mon. Did you know he was coming?"

Buffy poured a carafe of water into the coffee pot and clicked the power switch. Wonderful gurgling noises sounded throughout the kitchen as the machine began brewing.

"No, I didn't know. I ran into him last night." Turning around, she leaned over onto the breakfast bar, bracing herself on her arms and looked at her sister. "Apparently he's been hunting the demon Giles sent me after. He didn't know I was here."

"Woah. Quite a coincidence. Talk about fate with you guys." Dawn looked a little awed.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked, suddenly anxious at the word "fate".

Dawn looked as if this was the most practical assumption. "You know, the two of you running into each other on the opposite side of the country three years after you last saw each other. And your relationship isn't exactly the standard." Dawn raised her eyebrows at Buffy.

Buffy turned to prepare her cup of coffee and she thought about this revelation. What were the odds that she and Angel would run into each other in Atlanta? Could there be something or someone else involved here?

"Did you sleep with him?"

She tossed an annoyed "No." over her shoulder.

"Funny but you both seemed mighty guilty when I walked into the room."

Buffy looked down into her cup as she answered. "Well, he kissed me."

When Dawn didn't reply, Buffy looked up.

Dawn was simply waiting for more. "What? That's it?"

"What do you mean, 'that's it?'"

"Well I would've expected that. I mean, it's Angel. You guys always end up with the smooches. He's pretty damn attractive."

Buffy tried not to smile. "Yes. Yes he is. Look, I only brought him here last night to catch up and then I figured the least I could do was offer to let him stay. This morning I just wanted to check on him. It's the only reason I was in the guest room."

"And then smooches occurred."

"And then smooches occurred." Buffy nodded.

"Be careful." Dawn warned.

"Why?"

"Because it's Angel." Dawn looked at her sister with loving eyes. Buffy knew she meant well and couldn't feel angry at Dawn's lecturing tone.

"I don't have any intentions Dawn. For all I know he'll walk out the door today and I'll never see him again."

"I somehow doubt that. What are you going to tell Giles?"

"Oh man. Giles." Buffy looked somber when she thought of Giles arriving later in the morning.

Giles probably would react very slightly to seeing Angel. He was almost as good as Angel at hiding his emotions. But the two had a very strained relationship due to past grievances and some things are just too hard to completely forgive.

"I don't know." Buffy answered honestly. "Maybe I won't have to."

Dawn looked skeptical.

Buffy continued, "This might sound weird, but I kind of don't want to. Not that I want to keep anything from Giles, but…I dunno, I kinda want to keep Angel to myself."

Dawn reached over and patted her sister's hand. "I do understand Buffy. You forget I'm not fifteen any more."

They smiled at one another. With a playful grin Dawn asked, "So, how was the kiss?"

As Buffy began to open her mouth to confide in her closest friend Angel walked into the room. He gave a small cough and covered his smile with his hand. His eyes went straight to Buffys. She flushed under his gaze.

"Well well." Dawn grinned at him. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Back at ya." Angel gave her a harmless punch on the arm. Looking at Buffy he pointed towards the coffee pot. "Mind if I make myself a cup?"

"Oh no, of course not."

As he stepped up to the machine that was sitting beneath a window, the morning sun splashed over his upper body and bathed him in golden glow.

"HOLY…" Dawn gasped. Angel and Buffy both looked at her, startled.

Dawn stared back at Angel. "Excuse me Angel but why aren't you all…sizzly?"

Buffy and Angel exchanged glances before Buffy met her sister's eyes and said, "Well, it seems that he's, like, got a little mortality now."

Dawn blinked. Then blinked again. "So are you saying you're not a vampire anymore?"

Angel nodded.

"Wow. That's something isn't it?" Dawn exhaled.

Everyone stood in silence for a few minutes, each person pondering the recent discovery and what it might mean to him or her.

Dawn gave a small laugh and said, "Well, at least we know you can't overhear Buffy and I talking about you."

Angel looked at her with a straight face, "I wouldn't say that."

"What?" Buffy and Dawn asked simultaneously, confusion etched across their faces.

"I can still hear like a vamp. Actually I still all the strengths, just none of the weaknesses."

Buffy's coffee cup smashed to the floor and hot liquid sprayed across her bare feet. Jumping back she inhaled sharply at the burning sensation.

Quickly, Angel grabbed a towel and leaning down began to wipe her feet off. Dawn was beside Buffy in a flash checking to see if she was okay.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Buffy spoke quickly, brushing off their hands as they tried to help her.

"How? How can you have those and be human?" She looked at Angel, torn between being angry at another piece of the story he neglected to tell and just being confused.

Angel shrugged as he set the towel on the countertop. "How can I have a son? How can I be alive? The Powers That Be made it that way. That's why I've been searching for answers."

Buffy scowled. "Why would they want you to be human yet have vampire strengths?"

Angel sighed. "That's the million dollar question, isn't it?"

Dawn and Buffy both seemed to agree.

It took awhile for the conversation to roll around to another topic but Angel honestly didn't have any more information than that. He'd been traveling the past two years trying to find connections to The Powers That Be but those weren't as easy to come by as one might think. So the Summers sisters were now up to speed on Angel's status as a being.

"Should I leave before Giles gets here?" He asked quietly.

"Not if you don't want to." Buffy said.

"Well, I still want to help you take down that demon. He's going to want to know who else has been hunting it. We might as well go ahead and tell him I'm here."

Buffy shrugged. "Okay. I don't see why not if that's what you want."

Angel nodded. "What time is he coming over?"

Dawn glanced at the clock on the microwave. "He should be here in about two hours."

Angel rapped his knuckles on the counter as if he'd just made a long-sought decision. "Okay. That gives me time to go to my motel room and get some fresh clothes."

As Dawn watched, he placed an arm around Buffy's shoulders and bent to press a soft kiss to her temple. "I'll be back shortly."

Buffy stared at his back as he let the kitchen. Such an insignificant thing as a hug and kiss on the forehead shouldn't matter to her. Instead, her belly filled with warmth and made her want to pull him closer.

"You know…" Dawn's voice broke her train of thought. "There's no sense in him paying for a motel room when we've got that perfectly good guest room."

Buffy smiled and waved a hand dismissively.

* * *

Angel was pulling back the covers on the bed he'd slept in. He'd already checked to make sure he wasn't leaving anything in the room by mistake.

As he tucked the comforter under the pillows he thought of how wonderful the past forty-five minutes had been. Perhaps it had just been the small kitchen lending a sense of intimacy but for a while, he had felt like part of a family. It was morning and they were all fresh from bed conversing over coffee and juice. It felt so right to be in a situation like that with Buffy and Dawn.

Just as he was running his hand over the blanket to smooth out the last wrinkle, Buffy walked into the room.

"So, Dawn and I were thinking." She smiled at him as she leaned in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"There's no reason why you shouldn't stay here."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Why should you pay for a motel room when this room is sitting here housing no one? You're not wasteful like that, are you?" She grinned as she teased him about his well-known costive tendencies.

He had no defense against her blithe spirit. "Okay then. If you insist."

"I insist." She nodded.

Angel placed his hands on his hips. "Great. Well, I'll just get my things from the motel then."

"Give me just a minute to change and I can drive you over there." Buffy suggested.

"I've never seen you drive before."

"On second thought, you might like to drive."

Angel looked confused as she left the room.


	6. 6 Approval

**6. Approval**

Angel appreciated the view of Buffy as she walked into the living room. She'd changed into a fitting pair of tan slacks and a silky cream blouse that cinched at the waist and had small pleats over the chest to emphasize her breasts. The heels on her tan boots clicked on the hardwood floor of the foyer as they crossed it to exit the house.

"You look pretty." Angel complimented. He loved to watch her face as she flushed and ducked her head.

"Thank you."

They walked out into the full morning sun and started towards the driveway. When they reached the silver SUV Buffy turned to toss her keys to Angel and stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's the matter?" He frowned at her.

Buffy leaned her head back to gaze at him. "I've…I've never seen you in the daylight before."

Her heart was beginning its wild rhythm. He was standing so near to her that she could see the twinkle of the sun's reflection in his eyes. Over the last two years, he had developed the slightest hint of a tan.

She'd dreamed so many times of seeing Angel in the sunlight. None of her dreams compared to the real thing. He was stunning.

Angel wanted to tell her she had seen him in the daylight before. On a forgotten day. But some things were better left unsaid.

A tingle shot through his arm as his fingers brushed Buffy's when he lifted the keys from her palm.

Without speaking, he unlocked the passenger door and held it open for her before he walked around to slide behind the steering wheel.

Buffy basked in the simple joy of having Angel drive her. There was something intimate about being in the close confines of a car with him. His vast frame filled the small space and his hands looked so large against the leather of the wheel. In turn, it made Buffy feel small and feminine; a feeling she relished. So many times, her slayer fighting made her feel like she was losing her femininity.

They rode to the motel in companionable silence. A love song from the radio softly filled the interior while Buffy and Angel tried to watch each other very discreetly.

"This isn't so bad." Buffy said as she looked down the balcony of the motel's second floor after they'd arrived.

A housekeeper standing behind a cleaning cart three doors down watched Angel unlocking his room door with Buffy waiting behind him. The lady smiled sardonically and reverted her attention to the towels she was folding.

Buffy was amused. When her small giggles reached Angel's ear he turned around and looked at her quizzically.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he pushed the door open and stood aside for Buffy to enter.

"That housekeeper thinks we're here to have a liaison."

Angel glanced briefly at the housekeeper and with a devilish grin at Buffy said, "Not a bad idea. Maybe we should give her a show." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Instead of being offended, Buffy laughed. What a change, Buffy thought to herself. At one time in her life she would've been ashamed or insulted at the insinuation that she would have an affair with a man in a cheap motel.

Now, it didn't bother her because she knew the truth. She knew what her reasons were and it didn't matter what anyone else thought. She lived her life as she saw fit to and wasn't concerned with the reactions of others. And hell, sometimes the fantasy of having a liaison in a motel did tantalize her. Buffy was now woman enough to recognize this and not feel abashed by it.

How far she'd come. How much she'd grown as an individual.

Buffy stood inside the door of the motel room with her fingers in her pockets letting her wrists carry the weight of her arms. Angel headed for a suitcase lying on top of a scratched up dresser while she took in the room.

The décor was typical motel: generic prints hanging above the bed, practical but worn furnishings and a small but efficient sink and mirror tucked away at the end of the room. Buffy assumed a toilet and shower lay just beyond a closed door. The room smelled of man and she couldn't help but be aware of the bed mere inches between she and Angel.

"Can I help with anything?" She asked.

"Nah, I don't have much. It won't take me long."

Buffy strolled over to the dresser and leaned against it as she watched Angel pack his suitcase. She loved to watch him move, even while doing simple chores such as this. How was it that he still mesmerized her after all these years?

"Do you still practice Thai chi?"

Angel paused from packing to look at her. "Yes. What makes you ask?"

"Oh, I don't know. Just popped into my head."

Angel headed over to the sink to gather his toothbrush and other toiletries that lay beside a mini-coffee pot and ice bucket. Reaching the vanity, he froze and looked at himself in the mirror.

Noticing that he'd stopped packing, Buffy walked the short distance to stand slightly behind him. The mirror reflected the couple: polar opposites. Tall, dark and rugged: small, smooth and light.

Softly she asked, "Are you okay?" She already knew what had distracted him.

In the mirror, Angel's eyes traveled down and over till they met Buffy's. "Yeah. It's just...I know it's been two years but I'm still not used to it. Sometimes it catches me off-guard seeing myself."

Buffy felt a wave of empathy. Her heart longed to comfort him and support him. Acting on this inclination, Buffy placed one hand on his shoulder, one on his arm and laid her chin upon the same arm.

"I can see where that would take some getting used to."

His hand covered hers on his arm. "It's weird you know, to almost forget what you yourself look like. But after two hundred or so years you get used to it."

Buffy just listened. His eyes took on a far-away look as he thought back. It wasn't often Angel shared his inner-thoughts with someone and there was no way she would interrupt him now. Not when she'd always wanted him to.

"A few years back, almost six I think, I got to see myself."

Buffy just cocked an eyebrow as if to say, "Really?"

Angel nodded to her silent question and continued, "We had to go to another dimension to get Cordy. She'd gotten pulled there and… well it was a different dimension so, the rules changed. I got to see myself for the first time in hundreds of years."

He shrugged and lightened his tone as if he was suddenly uncomfortable by his emotional confession. "It was exciting but I had to go back to L.A. and things went back to normal."

Buffy watched him gather the last of his belongings and add them to the suitcase before zipping it shut.

Angel glanced around the room one more time. "I think that's it. You ready?"

"Yep." Buffy smiled and led the way back to the parking lot.

When they were once again driving down the interstate Buffy resumed inconspicuously studying Angel. He seemed engrossed in the demands of navigating Atlanta traffic and she didn't distract him.

Instead she leaned her head back onto the seat and let herself be amazed at the essence of Angel. When he glanced at her, she shifted her eyes away as if afraid of being caught ogling him.

She frowned at herself. Wasn't she just musing a few minutes ago, how much she'd changed? Didn't she now feel confident that she was a woman in charge of her life? Then why was she so afraid to let him see her appraisal of him? What was holding her back with Angel? Sure, he was human now; something she had always dreamed of. But there was so much history. That history made her cautious when it came to him.

"It doesn't have to be anything monumental," Buffy thought.

Reaching over, Buffy grabbed Angel's right hand and held it in her own. He looked at her, a little surprised, then the corners of his mouth turned up in a small smile.

When his eyes swiveled back to the road, she felt a light squeeze from his hand. She let her thumb trail back and forth slowly across his skin. Buffy felt pleased with her first small step to overcome her misgivings.

They held hands the rest of the way home.

* * *

Angel stood in the living room and listened as Buffy greeted Giles in the foyer. His hands were clasped behind his back and he was as still as night while he waited for them to enter. Truth be told, he was a bit anxious about seeing Giles again. Though he'd been angered by him before, time and again Giles had shown bravery and honor and above all had always kept Buffy's best interest at heart. For that, Angel held more respect for him than almost any other man he'd ever known.

"So what exactly did you find out?"

Their voices grew louder as they advanced towards the living room.

"Funny thing about that…" Angel heard Buffy answer hesitantly.

"Buffy, don't tell me you –" Giles' words died on his lips as he entered the living room and saw Angel standing in front of the fireplace like a dark sculpture.

"Hello Giles." Angel's voice was pleasant but slightly reserved as he greeted the Watcher.

Buffy glanced nervously between the two men, quite possibly the two most important in her life.

Giles stared but a moment then recovered with the grace and dignity that he always held. "Angel." Was all he said in greeting as he gave a small nod.

"So, Angel's alive." Buffy interjected with forced enthusiasm.

Slowly, Giles turned to give her a droll stare. "Really?"

"It's good to see you Giles." Angel stepped up to him and held his hand out.

Giles clasped it firmly. "Thank you."

No one missed the fact that he hadn't returned the sentiment to Angel.

"Giles, maybe you should have a seat." Buffy suggested as she pointed towards the sofa.

"Dare I ask why?" but even as he said so, he moved to the furniture to sit.

Buffy twisted her fingers together. Why was she suddenly so nervous? Wasn't this good news? But then, she knew why. She loved them both dearly and in doing so, she wanted them to like one another. Sensing the tension between them always put her on edge.

"Angel and I ran into each other last night. Turns out he was our mysterious hunter."

Giles turned his head to face Angel. "Were you following Buffy? Or were you just hunting the Uezuet?"

Angel was determined to let Buffy take this at her own pace. "The demon." He also knew Giles was trying to figure out if Angel was a threat or not.

Giles dipped his head. Removing his glasses he began to rub them with a soft handkerchief. "The council's L.A. informants said you had died in the battle with Wolfram & Hart."

Buffy glanced at Angel but Angel's gaze never wavered from Giles. "I did. The Powers That Be brought me back."

"I see. Again."

Buffy smirked and jerked her thumb in Angel's direction, "I already called him a copycat."

Giles gave her a small smile to humor her.

"Why?" Giles asked as he placed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know. I haven't been able to find any reliable sources to get information from." Angel sat on a chair opposite the couch and leaned his elbows on to his knees. He clasped his hands in front of him.

"Giles, there's something else." Buffy said.

Buffy and Angel exchanged glances. Then Angel stood and walked over to the large window beside the fireplace. Reaching up with both hands, he pulled the curtains open and let the full sun coat his body. He stood for a moment with his eyes closed and enjoyed the warmth he felt on the back of his lids.

Turning back into the room he looked at Giles. Giles stood slowly, his mouth widely gaping.

"You're…human?"

"Yes."

Buffy spoke behind Giles, "It seems that the Powers brought him back as a human, but Giles, there's one more catch."

Frowning, Giles glanced over his shoulder at Buffy. "What?"

"It seems Angel, though he's human, has all the vampire strengths."

Giles' mouth again dropped open. "All the strengths?"

Angel answered, "Yes. Enhanced strength, speed, agility, smell and the ability to quickly heal. I have none of the weaknesses however."

"This is…this is unprecedented."

Angel gave a small smile, "That seems to be the story of my life."

Behind Giles, Buffy gave him a large grin.

"And you know nothing of how this came to be?"

"No."

"Fascinating."

"Giles, do you think it would be possible to make some calls? See what you can find out?" Buffy asked.

"Yes. Yes, of course." Giles seemed completely in awe, almost delighted at this new mystery.

Angel's cool monotone broke in, "Quietly please. I'm not ready for it to spread just yet."

"Certainly." Giles again, nodded. Waving his hand at Buffy he added, "You knew nothing of this?"

"No. I only found out last night."

"Hmm."

The trio sat in their respective chairs staring at their hands, deep in thought.

Finally, Giles spoke up. "So you met at the Uezuet demon's lair? How did observation go?"

"Yeah, about that." Buffy started.

She took a deep breath and dove in, telling him about her encounter with "Bob" and Angel's interception.

Sighing, Giles once again removed his glasses. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Splendid. Your element of surprise is gone."

Buffy waved a hand at him to banish his concerns. "Don't worry. Between Angel and I we should be able to get this guy, no problem."

Giles looked stern as he said, "Buffy, I'm serious. Don't underestimate your opponent."

"I won't." She promised. "I'm just being glass half-full girl. So, are you ready for us to go get him?"

"Is Dawn here?"

"Yes, she's on the computer in her room."

"Then yes. I'll prepare the area with her while you're hunting."

Buffy pointed her index finger as her mouth formed a round "o". "We better prepare the back patio."

Giles asked, "Why?"

"Messy. I want my deposit back on this place."

"Ah." Giles tilted his head back in understanding.

"You ready?" Buffy looked at Angel.

Angel stood and headed for the hall. "Yes. Give me just a minute and I'll meet you outside."

Buffy's eyebrows pulled together. "You okay?"

"Yes," Angel averted his eyes with an expression close to embarrassment. "I need to use the restroom."

Again, Buffy's mouth formed the "o" as she watched Angel disappear down the hall. She'd never thought of all the changes being human would bring to his life.

When he joined her on the front porch, he pulled on a pair of sunglasses.

"Wow." Buffy murmured as she took in the sight of him. He'd changed into a clean pair of blue jeans and a short-sleeved black t-shirt.

Angel glanced down at his body then back up at Buffy. "What's the matter?"

"Sunglasses and blue jeans. This is really going to take some getting used to."

Moving forward, Angel stepped closer to Buffy forcing her to pace backward until her hips pressed into the porch railing.

"Do you not approve?" Angel's eyes moved to Buffy's lips. Without thinking, her tongue flicked out to wet them and his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, you're quite approvable." She stammered. A wild fluttering began in her abdomen as Angel's arms moved to brace themselves on the railing on either side of her body, holding her trapped.

Buffy didn't breathe as she watched Angel dip his head. When she felt his lips press against hers, she closed her eyes and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck.

Angel could kiss like no other man. His tongue was pure seduction, urging her to lose herself in him. Buffy was well on her way to doing that. Her body was already beginning to swell and pant underneath him and she felt her cheeks grow warm with heat.

Breaking away with a gasp, she gently pushed the heel of her hands against shoulders. "Angel. We better go. Giles and Dawn will be waiting on us."

Angel smiled and ran the pad of his thumb gently across her lips. Buffy shivered even though she was standing outside on a hot southern day.

"You're right." He said quietly.

Taking her hand, he led her to the car.

* * *

"He's not here." Buffy said again.

She and Angel had searched the house and yard where the demon had been staying the night before but there was no sign of him.

Angel's hands were braced on his hips as he looked around the room. His biceps bulged against the cotton fabric of his shirt.

"Do you know how to track him?"

Angel walked over to the counter in the kitchen. "We won't need to. He'll have to come back here."

Buffy's eyes widened. "Really? That's convenient."

"Unfortunately though, he won't come back until night and he'll be at full strength then."

Angel glanced up at Buffy but she was bent over examining a stack of photo albums on a table's low shelf. Her tan slacks hugged her ass and accentuated her curves. He thought of running his hand over it and felt his cock stir.

"Why?"

"Hmm?" Angel's eyes slowly moved up as Buffy turned around to face him.

"Why will he come back?"

"Oh. One of the down sides for him is that even though he can feed off the human host, if he wants it to last more than a day or two, the human has to be taken care of."

"Ooookay. And?"

"This human is diabetic. There are insulin shots in here." Angel pointed to a box on the counter. "Bob left the medicine behind."

Buffy smiled broadly at Angel. "Did I ever tell you you're brilliant?"

Angel gave her a smug grin. "No."

"You're brilliant."

Playfully, he shrugged. "Only every other day."

A large growl erupted in the room. Buffy placed her hand over her abdomen and gave a sharp laugh, "Uh, I think I need some lunch."

"C'mon. I'll treat." Angel held the door of the house open as Buffy walked outside.

They went to a chain restaurant for lunch, the kind that served all-American food and was decorated with cheesy memorabilia.

Buffy and Angel sat in a spacious booth beneath a large poster of Elvis Presley.

"Oooh. He was so handsome." Buffy mused.

"Nice too." Angel commented off-handedly as he read the menu.

Buffy's head turned to Angel so fast she almost wrenched her neck. "You met Elvis?"

When he heard the excitement in her tone, he looked up. "Only once. We didn't talk much. I was invited to a party at his house through a friend of a friend. But he was a nice guy."

"How could you never tell me this?" Her eyes were wide.

Angel shrugged, "Not much to tell. I was trying hard to live a normal life in the fifties. It didn't work well and I went back to the streets before long."

"Oh." Buffy sounded small when she replied.

Shortly after that a waitress took their order and they chatted while they waited. They reminisced about demons they had killed when he had lived in Sunnydale with her and he told her about some she hadn't known about in L.A.

When their food arrived she watched him with fascination. He had the appetite of a lion but ate with impeccable manners. Amazing for someone who hadn't eaten human food for over two hundred and forty years.

She herself polished off a large burger and fries while slurping down a flavored tea. "One of the best things I've discovered about the south: sweet tea."

Angel wrinkled his nose. "I'm not a fan."

He watched her sit back in the booth and pat her full tummy happily. Her green eyes sparkled with contentment.

"You know, you're awfully small to eat that much food." He observed.

"I chalk it up to slayer's energy. I'll burn it all off later." Her eyes snapped up to his as both of their minds detoured with ideas of how exactly she'd burn it off later.

"Can I get you any dessert?" The waitress appeared suddenly beside the table.

"No, thank you. We're ready for the check please." Angel spoke after clearing his throat.

* * *

Buffy had phoned Giles to let him know that it was going to be nighttime before they could bring the Uezuet home. But even though they were sure the demon would return to the house that night, they spent the rest of the afternoon scouting out possible dens in hopes they'd be able to nab him in his weakened state.

They hadn't had such luck. By dusk, they were sitting in Buffy's SUV in the driveway of the empty house next door. They'd discovered it was vacant and preferred it to leaving the car on the street where the demon could easily see them.

A gravelly voice belted out a rock ballad inside the car. Despite the roughness of the man's voice, the song was romantic and Buffy listened to the lyrics with appreciation.

"I love that line." She said.

"I could rest my head just knowing that you were mine?" Angel questioned softly.

Unaware she'd spoken a loud, she turned to him with surprise. "Yes."

"I like it too." They sat reclining in their seats, heads resting against the headrests but turned towards one another. The setting sun glowed orange outside the window.

Their eyes held and very quietly Angel sang, "So if you want to love me, then darling don't refrain."

Buffy couldn't catch her breath. As Angel began to move, she turned her body and leaned towards him.

His hand, large and warm, slid against her cheek and held her face gently. She felt his lips wrap around hers, then release and recapture. He tugged on her bottom lip.

Buffy couldn't refrain. She let her hand move up to the back of his neck and her fingers moved in his hair.

The kiss intensified and Angel's lips pressed harder. Buffy pushed her tongue until he opened his mouth. When she rubbed her tongue against his, Angel groaned deep in his throat.

Pulling away, his lips found her neck and Buffy gasped audibly. Angel's hands cinched her waist and before she could think, he had lifted her and dragged her over to his side of the car.

Moving frantically, she shifted herself to straddle his lap. Their movements were quick and hurried now, as if they couldn't touch each other soon enough.

Gathering Buffy's hips into his hands, Angel squeezed. Moaning into his mouth, she sought to ease the throbbing in her body by rubbing up and down against him. Angel's hardness, restrained by the jeans, pressed against her.

His fingers dug into her skin as he pushed her hips down and against his groin. He growled. Buffy held his head in her hands as she released his mouth and tilted her head back to gasp for breath.

Angel went straight for her throat. His chest heaved as he dragged his teeth against the side of her neck.

Buffy trembled and breathlessly spoke, "Do that again Angel."

Again, he growled excited by her request. His teeth captured her skin and bit down, not quite hard enough to break the skin.

Buffy's head dropped back as her fingers pressed into the back of his head to push him closer.

"Yes." She moaned and she continued to rub her body against his.

Angel's jeans were becoming painful. His cock strained against the harsh material. As he shoved Buffy's body down against him, he lifted his hips to meet hers. She wasn't holding back and he wasn't sure he'd be able to much longer either.

Letting go of her hips, his hands flew to the waist of her shirt. Moving as quickly as he could, he lifted the material. His eyes took one quick moment to appreciate the beauty of her small but pert breasts enveloped in the white satin bra. Wasting no time, his fingers tugged one cup down and his lips wrapped around her exposed nipple.

Buffy exhaled sharply as she felt the cool wetness over her nipple, causing it to draw tight. She was no longer thinking about anything. Not where they were or their past or the demon that would be back soon. All she could focus on was the unbelievably sexy man moving beneath her.

Reaching behind her back, Buffy unclasped her bra. Angel's eyes narrowed and clouded with desire as he watched her slip her arms out it and unbutton her shirt to give him better access.

Buffy leaned back against the steering wheel. Stretching her arms out she pressed one palm against the glass of the window and the other on the dashboard. She rotated her hips.

"Damn it Buffy." Angel's voice was thick.

He looked into her eyes as he slid his hands up her torso, watching her shiver. Leaning forward, he took her one of her breasts into his mouth again, sucking and biting gently.

Buffy suddenly caught movement out the corner of her eye. The Uezuet demon was crossing the lawn next door and heading for the house.

"Angel." She panted. "Angel!"

He pulled back and frowned. "What's wrong?"

She pointed towards the house. "The Uezuet."

"Fuck." Angel muttered.

* * *

author's note: this is how i envisioned Angel in the tshirt and jeans (minus the blond highlights which i don't like): .


	7. 7 After Effects

**7. After Effects**

They scrambled apart, Buffy rapidly re-buttoning her blouse. In the sake of making haste, her bra was left tangled around the emergency break.

Angel yanked open the door of the car and stood aside to let Buffy crawl out. He grimaced and pushed his hand against the front of his jeans to shift his erection. To himself, he cursed the Uezuet demon back to hell.

When Buffy stilled beside him, he looked to see if she was ready. She gave a small nod and they strode off towards the house the demon was currently occupying.

"Are we going with loud and proud or stealthy and wealthy?" Buffy whispered to Angel.

"Wealthy?" Angel's forehead creased and one side of his lips pulled up and back in confusion.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I couldn't think of another word that rhymed with 'stealthy'."

Angel bit his bottom lip to suppress a laugh. He placed his index finger against his smile as a sign of his choice.

His vampire attributes still allowed him to move silently despite the size of his frame and the chunky black boots he was wearing.

Buffy followed behind him in a crouch. When was the last time she let a man lead her into a hunt? It'd been a very long time. She was always such a take-charge kind of girl. But now, watching Angel in command she felt a thrill ripple through her body. He was all-man and in control. She felt the power roll off him and her feminine side slid to the forefront.

Angel was quite possibly the only man that had ever made her feel like a normal woman. She'd been with other brave men but he was different. He didn't hesitate. He was bold, decisive and assertive. His imposing nature made you take notice and women and men alike would revel in his masculinity.

As noiselessly as possible, Angel turned the latch and pushed the door open. Buffy followed him inside and paused to listen. Neither one could hear movement inside the house.

Angel looked at Buffy and gave a quick yank of his head towards the kitchen. Swiftly, he eased over to the room with Buffy only a few paces behind. When he stopped abruptly she almost ran into the back of him.

He looked down over his shoulder and shook his head.

"He got the medicine already?" Buffy whispered.

Angel's lips set into a firm line as he glanced around the room. Closing his eyes he drew in a deep breath of air.

"He's not in the house." When he spoke in his normal volume, Buffy started.

Recovering quickly she turned to trace their steps to the door. "He couldn't have gotten far."

The air was cooling now that night had fallen and Buffy was briefly reminded that she had left her bra in the car. The night breeze swayed her silky blouse.

Though it had been years since they'd worked together, they seemed to slip right back into their old style of teamwork. He floated to the west side of the lawn; she to the east. There wasn't a need for words as they canvassed the area because they had an uncanny ability to communicate through subtle looks and movements.

Angel watched Buffy from the corner of his eye. The breeze was blowing soft tendrils of hair around her face and the silky blouse was pressed against her skin. He could see her nipples straining against the shirt and he wanted nothing more than to take them into his mouth again.

"How fast could we track and kill this demon?" he wondered.

He peered at Buffy as she turned her back in his direction and walked down the length of hedges, searching for clues as to which route the Uezuet might have taken. Engrossed in the natural rhythm of her movements he didn't hear the crunching sound of a twig behind him until the demon was within reach.

Spinning around with lightening speed, he caught the arm of the Uezuet demon as it hung in the air over Angel's shoulder, poised with a hatchet.

"Now, I just don't like it when demons try to chop off my head." Angel's face contorted into a fierce snarl as he twisted the beast's arm.

The demon growled as his arm bent behind his back moments before Angel's skull collided into his. Disoriented, the Uezuet stumbled backwards and blinked his bleary eyes.

Buffy's hands were there to catch him. She gripped the back of his shirt and smiled up at him as he gave her a murderous glare. "Hi Bob." Looking around him at Angel she reprimanded, "We're not supposed to hurt the human body, remember?"

Angel ran a hand through his hair and looked sheepish for a moment. "Instinct. Sorry."

Bob pulled out of Buffy's grasp and was turning to grab her when Angel's fist slammed into his cheekbone. The demon slumped to the ground at their feet and lay there unconscious. A red bruise began to immediately discolor his cheek.

Buffy braced her hands on her hips and looked disapprovingly at Angel.

"Sorry. I told you: instinct."

"Can you find something in the house to tie him up with?"

"Sure." Angel sauntered to the house and came back moments later with a handful of string. It had round plastic knobs attached to the ends. "From the window blinds. It was the fastest thing I could find."

Buffy nodded. "It'll do."

Angel rolled the demon/man over so that Buffy could tie his wrists together. "Let's get him to Giles as soon as we can."

Buffy lifted his feet and wrapped her arms around his ankles while Angel scooped his arms underneath the demons.

They struggled over to the SUV and dropped him on the ground long enough for Buffy to pop open the back hatch. Lifting him again, they laid him on his side in the cargo area.

Buffy reached overhead and pulled the door down before she looked up into Angel's face. Her breath was slightly labored from the effort of hauling the adult male body. "We'd better hurry. Who knows how long he'll be out."

They walked to their respective sides of the car and slid into the seats. Buffy was strapping herself in with the seatbelt when Angel cranked the motor and moved to release the emergency brake.

He smiled as he looked at the lacy bra tangled around it. "You might want to put this on before someone finds it."

Buffy stared at him with wide eyes as he lifted it to his face. Gently he pressed the bra against his nose and smelled it. He grinned wickedly as he winked at her. "Or you could just let me keep it."

Buffy giggled softly and playfully slapped his arm before snatching the bra from his hand. A red blush swept over her cheeks. "Oh, hush."

Laughing softly, Angel placed his hand on the headrest of Buffy's seat and twisted his body to look out the rear window as the car reversed out of the drive. Buffy quickly and deftly slid the bra back onto her body while leaving her shirt on.

"It amazes me how women can do that." Angel commented off-handedly as they drove through the quiet suburban night.

"What?"

"Remove and put on their bras without taking off their shirts."

Buffy arched a brow. "You've been to alternate dimensions and you think _that_'s amazing?"

* * *

"Well, I should say it's about time." Giles walked onto the porch and rested his hands on his lower back as he looked down his nose at Buffy.

"Geez, sorry the Uezuet didn't want to stick to your schedule." Buffy pouted.

Angel had backed the car into the driveway so it'd be less obvious to any passerby that they were removing an unconscious man from the trunk.

Giles helped them carry the demon through the house to the back patio where Dawn was waiting. She was reclining in a lounge chair reading a magazine by a group of citronella candles.

"Hey guys." Dawn said as she looked up from the article she was perusing. "Is that the demon? They come in much better models these days." She gave an appreciative once-over to the cute human body the demon inhabited.

Buffy looked at the candles then up at Giles. "Will citronella candles help the spell?"

"No but they'll help save us from the mosquitoes that are the size of bloody bats." His face displayed his disgust at the pesky insects.

The large patio was made of dark red brick pavers and five lounge chairs, one of which was occupied by Dawn, fit quite comfortably. A small table was tucked between two at the far corner of the patio. The top was covered with dishes of herbs and scraps of paper covered in ancient text.

The Uezuet sat slumped in a chair near the spell supplies while the group looked at one another.

"So, let me explain how this will work." Giles began filling Dawn, Buffy and Angel in on the steps he would have to take during the exorcism and the role that each of them would need to fulfill to make it a success.

Buffy stood with her head cocked to the side as she listened to Giles instruction. Movement caught her attention from the corner of her eye. The Uezuet demon had woken up and was pulling his arms away from his body in an attempt to break his restraints.

"Oh no Bob. You've got to stay put like a nice little demon." Buffy headed to the demon to tighten the rope around his wrists.

Just when she was within reach the rope snapped and the Uezuet leaped to his feet with his arms stretched out to his sides. He looked like a frat boy who'd just got into a drunken brawl. The left cheek of his face was swollen and bright red from the punch Angel had given him earlier. But Buffy knew better.

"Hello slayer." The demon drew both of his arms in and punched straight into Buffy's chest with both fists. Pain assailed her every senses as her body went flying backwards, doubled over with her arms and legs stretched out in front of her.

Angel stepped in front of her body and the force of their collision sent him to the ground.

Dawn let out a short, stunned scream. "Buffy!"

Buffy had a sudden strong wave of nausea as her body began its fight against the pain. Shaking her head to clear it, she struggled to stand as quickly as possible and Angel helped lift her.

The Uezuet leered and began moving towards Dawn before Giles stepped in front of her blocking her path. The demon laughed and pulled his arm back to strike him but froze when Giles began chanting in Latin.

Angel lunged for the demon who turned and met him with a snarl. They crashed together like two wild beasts, punching and kicking with everything they had. Angel was a formidable opponent but the demon was landing severely strong blows.

Buffy felt panic begin to bubble up inside of her. Angel may have vampire strength and healing but he was human and he _could_ be damaged. She watched as the demon landed a kick to the side of Angel's face. His head twisted to the side and blood sprayed from his mouth.

Rage overwhelmed her. The woman inside her roared at the evil that dared to hurt the people she cared about and an answering cry came from the slayer inside who was born to protect them.

Buffy vaulted across the pavers and tackled the demon. Within seconds they were both on their feet again facing off against one another.

No longer thinking about protecting the human body, Buffy rammed her right fist into the demon's side then rapidly delivered two kicks into the same side. With each gush of breath the demon expelled Buffy felt satisfaction grow within her depths.

The demon landed a blow across her face and she spun around. Lights danced before her eyes and the strength of his blow pounded through her head.

Angel erupted and flew at the demon with a vengeance. Bob fell to ground from a commanding strike. Standing over his body, Angel grabbed his shirt and hauled the demon up until his face was inches from his own. His eyes were dark, narrow slits as wrath poured from his body.

"You don't get to touch her." He yelled.

"Giles, you can finish the exorcism any time now." Buffy panted as she moved to grab the demon so that she and Angel could hold him together.

The demon's eyes flew to Giles and then to the table containing the ingredients for the spell. With all the power Giles had warned them he possessed, he shoved Buffy and Angel back several feet.

"NO!" Giles yelled out as the Uezuet grabbed the contents of one of the dishes and ran for the gate of the yard. Angel and Buffy took off behind him.

They chased the demon for several blocks, jumping over fences and dashing around parked cars. As they rounded a house at the end of a street they saw the lights of a small urban area ahead.

The demon didn't bother to look behind him to see if they were following and he maintained a strong thirty feet lead on them. Buffy wondered where he was headed.

As the chase pulled them closer to the lights a restaurant came into view. There was a large outdoor eating area dotted with circular tables of people laughing and talking over plates of delicious food. In the corner of the area adding ambiance, was a large concrete fire pit with dancing red flames.

The demon began to slow down as he came nearer the dining area. Buffy and Angel immediately realized what he meant to do but there was no way they would reach him in time.

Angel was also aware of all the people in plain view of the fire pit. He placed his hand against Buffy's arm and slowed her down till they were stopped. They stilled just as the demon reached the fire pit. Finally, he turned and looked at Buffy and Angel as he dropped the ingredients of the spell into the pit.

The fire made a loud crackling noise and the flames shot blue for a second. The crowd of diners gasped and stared at the demon that to them looked like an average man. Bob paid them no attention. He gave Buffy and Angel a grin and turned and ran past the building into a crowd of shoppers on the other side.

"Should we follow him?" Buffy panted as they stared at the fire pit.

A car pulled up to a stop behind them. "No." Giles said as he and Dawn climbed out of his rented sedan. "That was all the agrimony I'd been able to find in Atlanta. I'll have to have some sent in to complete the exorcism."

"Damn." Angel muttered.

Dawn rushed over to Buffy and wrapped her hands around her sister's face. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes." Buffy gave her a small smile that she didn't feel. Nothing made her angrier than the bad guy getting away.

"Come on. I'll drive you two back to the house." Giles motioned towards the car.

They all piled inside and rode in silence on the way home. Buffy mused that the distance seemed much shorter when you were driving rather than running it on foot.

Giles remained in the car as Buffy, Angel and Dawn exited.

"Aren't you coming in?" Buffy asked. She leaned down to peer at Giles through the open window.

"No. I best get back to my hotel room. I'll need to make some calls to have supplies sent in."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Buffy began to back away.

"Buffy?"

"Yes?" She leaned back down again to look at Giles.

"I know he got away but you did a good job tonight. Don't be too hard on yourself."

Buffy was touched by his sweet words that somehow he knew she needed to hear. "Thank you."

After a moment's hesitation Giles added, "Tell Angel he didn't do so bad either. Good night."

Buffy just nodded and straightened as Giles set the car in reverse and pulled out of the driveway.

When she turned to walk inside the house, Angel was waiting for her on the porch.

"I heard." He simply said.

Dawn met them in the kitchen. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine Dawn. You know my bruises will be gone by the morning and nothing's broken." Buffy waved her hand at her little sister.

"Okay." Dawn still looked a little unsure. "I'm going to bed then. This night has just been too exciting for me."

"Good night. I love you." Buffy said.

"Love you too. Good night Angel." She waved at him before she turned and headed out of the room.

"Night." He called after her.

Angel watched as Buffy stepped up to the sink and turned the hot water tap on. The running water splashed against the stainless steel of the sink and the quiet space was filled with soothing white noise. She let it warm up while she pulled a clean cloth from a nearby drawer.

Soaking it through, she ran it over her face and arms. She trembled as adrenaline still pumped through her system; a side effect of the agitation caused by the fight and ensuing chase.

When she had rinsed the cloth and soaked it again she turned to Angel. "Let me help you with that cut."

Angel didn't move but watched her as she came over to him and lifted the cloth to his face. She gently wiped the dried blood away from the corner of his mouth where it had pooled when the demon had punched him.

Though he stood motionless, Angel felt on-edge. His cells seemed to strain against his own skin and his stomach knotted in an anxious twist.

Buffy stilled as her eyes traveled north from Angel's mouth to lock onto his gaze. Her hand released the cloth at the same moment that Angel wrapped his arms around her. In an instant, his lips covered hers and she was pushing her body against him.

Angel kissed her with every thing he had inside him. His lips pressed and bit and pulled and sucked. Buffy returned it all with fervor. He felt her tongue slide over his lips before entering his mouth to rub against his own. They moved against each other in frenzy, the blood coursing through their veins allowed nothing less.

Buffy felt her body beginning to swell and ache with desire. She rubbed herself against Angel in an attempt to relieve it. Moaning, his head drew back and he looked at her with a dark, seductive gaze as he lifted her body into the air. Knocking a basket of utensils off the breakfast bar, he sat Buffy down on the edge. The utensils clanged in the hushed room.

Buffy laughed softly. "Shhh…we don't want to wake up Dawn." She whispered before her hands wrapped around Angel's face and drew him close again for another kiss.

Angel's hands ran over Buffy's thighs and squeezed roughly as his mouth progressed to suck on her throat. His hips were tucked between her legs and he strained against her when he felt her link her ankles behind him. Pleasure rippled through him when Buffy moaned as his tongue licked over the soft skin behind her ear. Encouraged, his teeth nipped and tugged.

Buffy tangled her hands in his hair and pressed the back of his head. Angel felt himself grow harder from Buffy's unspoken demands. He bit down on her neck. When she gasped out loud he covered her mouth with one hand while his other slid around her body to cradle her bottom.

He again bit down and rotated his hips against her. His cocked strained painfully against his jeans and when he felt Buffy's tongue against his palm he thought he might come from want.

Angel straightened and watched Buffy take two of his fingers into her mouth. His eyes were transfixed as her delicate lips wrapped around them and drew them deep over her wet tongue.

"Damn, you're sexy." He whispered reverently.

Buffy smiled wickedly. Knowing she could turn Angel on gave her a wild sense of gratification.

Recapturing her lips, they lost themselves to the kiss. Buffy's mind gave a few small shouts of protest that she should stop before it went to far. It had only been a couple of days and things were moving awfully fast. And this wasn't just any man that was pulling her blouse down and taking her nipples into his mouth. It was Angel. And events with Angel were never simple.

She couldn't think any more as his tongue slid over her right nipple. Buffy panted as she felt the cool sensation of the air on her wet skin. He helped her remove his t-shirt and she felt another wave of desire as she ran her hand over the soft skin of his chest. His muscles curved underneath her fingertips.

Angel leaned into Buffy and their chests grazed one another. Hot currents shot through them as the sensation of skin on skin overwhelmed them. Angel palmed the center of Buffy's body and she rotated her hips against him.

"Oh my…Angel. You're so warm." Buffy's words were barely more than a groan as she ran her hands over the muscles in his back. She couldn't get over the feel of him. There was nothing on the planet that felt better.

"Do you like that?" He whispered directly against her ear and Buffy shivered as his breath tantalized every nerve ending she had.

She wasn't sure whether he meant the heat of his skin or the feeling of his hand pressing against her center. She decided her answer would work for both.

"Hell yes."

Angel chuckled softly. He began to unfasten her pants and delighted when Buffy lifted her hips to help him remove them. As they fell to the ground he paused for one moment to look at her and was taken aback by how beautiful she was. Her skin was flushed and her sweet breasts rose and fell in heavy breaths. Her hair was disheveled and she met his gaze levelly. Gone was the insecure girl who had given him her most precious gift. The Buffy before him now was a woman strong and sure.

Buffy watched as Angel observed her. She trembled underneath his hooded gaze. His eyes were dark and heated. If she didn't know him better, she'd almost be afraid. Maybe the sweet and gentle lover of her youth _had_ changed. The man standing in front of her now looked like a warrior ready to conquer.

Angel kissed her before trailing his lips down her body. Buffy leaned back on the counter top and braced herself on her arms. She gasped when he blew softly against her torso. Her hands reached for him to pull him close again but Angel resisted and instead splayed a large hand over her stomach and pushed her gently back.

Wrapping a large hand around the underside of her thigh, Angel lifted Buffy's leg. He trailed kisses down the inside of her thigh, stopping occasionally to suck and nibble on her skin. Buffy wiggled on the counter and moaned softly.

Angel could feel the heat of her and smell the scent of her want. He was beyond thinking. Laying her leg over his shoulder, he pressed his lips against her center.

Buffy's arms flew above her head to grip the edge of the counter and she cried out loudly as she arched her back.

Angel covered her mouth with his large hand. "Be quiet." He commanded.

His tongue swept over her. He licked and probed and teased while Buffy writhed and gasped muffled sounds into his hand. When he took her clit into his mouth and sucked gently, he slid two fingers inside of her.

Buffy sat up quickly, her slayer strength making it impossible for him to hold her down. He looked into her eyes as his mouth worked over her body. She breathed heavily and slid one hand into the back of his hair. Tugging roughly on the strands, her head fell back on her shoulders.

Lust shot through Angel as he felt Buffy switch from pulling to pushing. He moaned against her as he increased the pace of his fingers. Buffy began to rotate her hips faster and Angel pulled back slightly to allow her to take control.

"Angel…I…"

His eyes narrowed as he watched Buffy's body shake and twitch. Her eyes dropped closed as she cried out in orgasm and her hands roughly pulled at his hair making him draw a quick breath through his teeth. Angel felt her body spasm around his fingers and kept them moving slowly until the wave had washed over her completely.

Buffy wheezed and watched Angel as he stood to place himself in front of her again. His hips fit snugly against her. Tilting her head back, he kissed her roughly and nipped at her jaw.

"Come on." Angel lifted Buffy from the bar and set her gently on the floor. "Bedroom. Now."

They stumbled down the hall as they kissed and rubbed against one another- a tangle of limbs. Buffy didn't even stop to think about how awkward it would be if Dawn should open her bedroom door at that moment.

They staggered into her room and Buffy pulled him by the belt to the bed where they toppled into a heap of skin and heat.

Again, their movements became frenzied. Angel tried to help Buffy unbuckle his belt but she knocked his arms out of the way. He grinned at her impatience. He needed to be inside her soon.

Buffy kneeled in front of Angel. She watched his face as she slid his leather belt out of the loops and let it fall the carpeted floor. He looked down at her and let his arms hang to his sides. Buffy pressed her hand over the hard bulge on the front of his jeans and ran it up to the button at his waist.

Suddenly, Buffy slowed her motions. She unclasped his jeans and slid the zipper down at an achingly slow pace. Angel forced himself to hold his eyes open when she tucked her fingers into the waistband of his briefs and pulled them down with his jeans in one swift motion.

Angel sucked his breath in through his teeth and his eyes clenched shut as Buffy took his stiff cock into her small hand.

Buffy licked her lips as she ran her hand up and down the shaft. She'd forgotten how well endowed he was.

Looking up into his face, she watched him as she slid her hand down to the base of his length and gently squeezed. His moan told her she was doing something right so she repeated the action.

Angel fought to hold still as he watched Buffy lean forward and flick her tongue over he tip of his shaft, gathering the bead of moisture protruding there. When she wrapped her lips over the whole head his hands flew to her hair. He gathered the golden strands into his palms and held her tight as she moved her mouth over him.

"Holy fuck." Angel moaned. He tilted his head to the side so he could watch her mouth and arching his back, he bucked his hips to meet her. Buffy groaned at his velvety texture and the vibrations sent a chill over his body.

He was too much for her mouth all at once so to compensate; Buffy lifted him up and ran her tongue up the underside of his cock before once again gently sucking the head.

Angel pulled back from her. "Come here baby."

Buffy's heart swelled at his endearment. She let Angel lay her back on the bed and sighed at the unparalleled sensation of his naked body against her when he stretched out over her.

Angel didn't think he'd ever felt anything better than Buffy. Her skin was soft and smooth and her nipples raked against his chest. Bracing himself on his left arm, he kissed her while stretching his right palm over her core. He rotated his hand against her once and then dipped his fingers inside her.

Buffy broke the kiss and gasped as she dug her fingers into his hair. "Angel, I want you inside me."

Without hesitation, Angel positioned himself above her. He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before staring straight into her eyes and burying his cock inside her with one stroke.

Buffy gasped loudly and stilled, letting her body adjust to the width and length of him.

Angel froze and squeezed his eyes shut. "Holy fuck, you're tight." His breath wheezed through his clenched teeth.

Buffy began to move against him and Angel responded. He withdrew and sank into her again, over and over. Her body was slick for him and he slid in and out with ease.

Encouraging him to move faster, Buffy slid her hands around to press against his ass. Angel groaned and shoved deeper. She bent her knees and lifted her hips and Angel buried himself to the hilt. Pausing while he was fully inside her, he rotated his hips against her and rubbed her clit.

Buffy moaned and raked her nails over his shoulders. Angel drew a quick breath and pounded into her harder.

Without warning, Buffy slid away from him. Angel paused for a moment in confusion but Buffy just smiled and turned to her back to him.

On her knees at the edge of the bed, she pressed her back against Angel's chest. He couldn't believe her lack of inhibition, her abandon. She most definitely was a woman now. She knew what she wanted and he was perfectly fine with that.

Reaching around her, he grabbed her small breasts and pinched her nipples. Tugging on them roughly, he sank his teeth into her neck. Buffy closed her eyes and lost herself in his control. She felt him rub his cock against her ass and wrapped her right arm around his head.

Angel growled, a sexy vampire-like growl directly in her ear and with a hand splayed between her shoulder blades, pushed her down. Buffy didn't protest and slid her legs apart, waiting for him to enter her again.

Laying flat on her belly, she felt Angel guide the head of his cock inside of her. When he leaned down and fully slid into her, she sighed from the pleasure.

Pressing himself into her back, Angel forced himself to be still. "Is this what you want?" he whispered in her ear as he slowly withdrew and sank into her again.

"Yes." Buffy whimpered.

Angel nipped at her neck and Buffy panted.

"Tell me." Angel's voice was strong, firm and commanding.

"Deeper." Buffy whispered.

Angel thought he was going to lose his mind from the pleasure. Her body was so tight and wet around him.

Sliding deeper inside her, he bit her neck again.

"Harder." Buffy pleaded.

Angel succumbed to her request with the stroke of his cock and the bite of his teeth. He buried himself fully inside her and bit hard on her neck. This time, he didn't withdraw his teeth as he pulled out of her and sank back in.

Buffy moaned and began to writhe beneath him. "Angel."

He knew she was close to coming. Leaning back, Angel stood again at the side of the bed and wrapping one arm underneath Buffy's hips, lifted her to her knees.

"I want you to come Buffy." And he grabbed her hips and began to pound into her.

His strokes were hard, fast and deep. Angel thrashed into her body as his fingers pinched into her soft skin.

Buffy reached behind her and grabbed one of his hands. Leading it to her hair she moaned his name.

"Fuck." Angel moaned at Buffy's unbridled passion. He tugged on her hair as his hips thrust forward to meet hers.

He felt her body tighten and spasm around his cock as she cried out his name and he couldn't hold back.

Angel roared as he came inside her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay. I know I'm no Shakespeare. And I know this needs lots of editing but I have a raging headache and I just can't review it anymore for awhile. Sorry for any mistakes or if the chapter sucks. (But I know several of you have been waiting a long time for a new chapter.


End file.
